msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 15th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from August 15th, 35 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. Senator Moore can you please take the floor to discuss your class? Emilee Moore: Overall, I view it as a success. I felt many people learned about the boundaries of chronomancy as well as practical legal usage. I am very satisfied with how it turned out. I am also grateful so many decided to attend. I even felt myself questioning some of my own knowledge on the subject, as many of the people who joined threw many deep questions at me. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Brisby would you like to talk about the fire safety disaster that happened on Wednesday? Hellissa Brisby: Alrighty, so. We had poetry read to us by a Mister Edgar Crow. He was very nice with his show until the building caught fire. It was supposed to be an outdoor show, but his director apparently wanted to burn down the academy, or at least cause damage. Overall, the poem was very lovely, and I liked it. No one DIED, you bunch of whiny babies, some people had minor fire damage, and everyone was soaked. Zanbor Emerson: On Friday we had the senate’s sort of semi-bi-monthly vacation. The booze was good and everyone had a nice time. We will now move on to next week. Senator Shang has another inscription class on Tuesday of next month and Senator Blackheart has an engineering class on Thursday. Senator Sunwraith may or may not have a class on Wednesday. Who knows for sure? Hellissa Brisby: She hasn't submitted a lesson plan, but I believe in her. Zanbor Emerson: Now I call on Senator Baelheit to discuss his class that will be on Sunday. Verus Baelheit: Hello all. First, let me thank you for the rescheduling, and am pleased to inform you of my Class tomorrow, a Humble Lesson and discussion of Humanity's Culture before the Holy Light became its dominant religion. With particular emphasis on its methods of Pseudo-Shamanism, and the Influence of Harvest witches in their culture, as well as the First Human Magi. This class will be slightly later at night. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. The Dwarven Vanguard has teamed up with the War Ministry to do war things. I encourage you to fight with our fun dwarf friends. That will be on Monday. I will now move on to open floor. Senator Price, you wished to speak I believe? Victor Price: I would like to announce for clarity's purpose- and for the purpose of stilling many anxious hearts- that the suspect captured last night was indeed the supposed 'mageslayer'. I have but a word of caution, and a request- that the woman does have connections to an apparent criminal network. If you notice anything suspicious, please report anything and everything to the Ministry of Justice. For now, the city will remain at a moderate alert, for everyone's safety- and Justice will be done. Thank you. Oliviaxi Shadesong: The bitch is frying right? Mageslayer, attempted murder of Senaters and a child, like, she needs to kinda just die. Victor Price: As I said, Senator Shadesong, Justice will be done. Please direct any further questions to Minister Liridian.. thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Does anyone else wish to speak tonight? Senator Liridian. Gehlnarine Liridian: The Mage Slayer will be dealt with. She will likely face trial unless an acceptable plea is made. Either way, whether or not a trial occurs, she WILL face charges and appropriate punishment for those charges. If anyone has further questions, know that progression of this case will be made known to the public when the appropriate information is available. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Does anyone else wish to speak? You. I don't know your name. Velinova Fjordstav: Velinova Fjordstav, I'm new. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Fjordstav, I apologize. The floor is yours. Velinova Fjordstav: I wanted to make a good introduction for myself, so I will be putting together a few small archaeological digs for those who have interest in it. This would be for the novice or intermediate. I will release those dates in the coming week. Hopefully finding a few relics to be donated. The focus is on Vrykul! Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Grant, you have something to say. Delca Grant: Never mind it, Speaker. You may continue. Zanbor Emerson: Anyone else want to speak? Senators Grant, Viadoc, Dezadrin, and Blackheart take the floor. You are being promoted to the next rank whichever one that may be for you. Congratulations. This session is now adjourned. Good night everyone! Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events